


Expect the Unexpected

by peachsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Architecture student!Jun, Computer Science student!Wonwoo, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, WonHui parents, dad!wonwoo, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsky/pseuds/peachsky
Summary: "Jeon Wonwoo, you left me.""I had to, and I need you right now" Jun slowly backed away, scared of the mix feelings he's been having."I'm sorry, we can't.""I have a child""I know. That's why we cant."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify their majors:  
> Jun: BA Architecture  
> Wonwoo: BS Computer Science

"Hey!" Wonwoo looked up, finding someone infront of his desk, smiling. "Im Wen Junhui, Architecture." Jun was offering his hand to shake, but in return, Wonwoo just nod, and went back to typing some codes on his laptop. He heard shuffling sound, assuming he already left. But he heard the chair beside him moved. He turned and saw Jun settling down to the seat next to him. When Jun saw him looking at him, he smiled again, but Wonwoo just went back to staring at his laptop. 'Well, no pain, no gain. AIM HIGH, WEN JUNHUI!' Jun sighed and decided to finish writing his notes while waiting for the professor. Wonwoo, on the other hand, kept stealing some glances to his seatmate, seeing him pout with his furrowed eyebrows, he had to inhale deeply to fight the urge of smiling, but it doesn't mean he didn't find that cute because he would be lying, if that's the case. 

 

The word, "impossible" cannot be found in Junhui's dictionary, until he found Wonwoo. For Jun, Wonwoo is his definition of Impossible; it was impossible to get a grade higher than 90 in Prof. Son's class, according to his orgmate, but Wonwoo managed to get 97. It was impossible to reach Wonwoo. As many said it, just adore him from afar. And this saddens Jun, thinking that there is this little ray of hope, but it was crushed by people from his classes. His friends took notice of his sudden downed behavior. 

 

gays of sunshine (gc)

SK: Junnie hyuuuuuung

JH: Jun, what's wrong? Come on. Talk to us. 

WZ: Jun. Open up.

SK: Yeah, hyung! Its good to open up your feelings. 

WZ: No, I meant, OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR. I'VE BEEN KNOCKING FOR A WHILE NOW. I forgot my keys. Shit.

JH: Wow, Jihoon. 

WZ: ok guys. Jun just opened the door.... well.... I thought I was looking at some zombie from Train to Busan. 

JH: THAT'S IT. IM COMING OVER. You better have a vanilla icecream.

SK: Jun hyung doesn't like vanilla icecream.

JH: Yeah, its for me. 

 

Jun heard Jihoon sat infront of him. He looked at the boy and smiled, then went back to completing his plates. He hated when people worry about him. Jihoon stood up and sat beside him. He put his head on Jun's shoulder and heard him chuckled. "You know, you can tell me what's wrong. Dont overwork yourself, Jun." Jihoon felt Jun shifting, resulting to him hugging Jihoon. "I hate it, Jihoon. Why did I have to take that stupid elective. Now, Im cramming, and..... Im seeing Wonwoo every friday. God. He's so beautiful. And I TRIED talking to him, but he wont even spare a glance at me. AND I REALLY LIKE HIM BECAUSE HE'S HARDWORKING, SWEET.... i think? AND HE'S SMART. But mostly he is adonis. I.... dont know. Sorry." 

Jihoon opened his mouth, ready to say some sweet cringing words to Jun when some banging was heard on their door. He forgot Jeonghan was visiting their dorm.

"YO, BISHES. I WILL DESTROY THE DOOR IF YOU WONT OPEN IT." Jun immediately stood up and went to the door, scared that the RA will wake up and kick them out of their dorm. Jeonghan hugged the younger as soon the door opened. "My babyyyy. I love you so much. Come on, tell your favorite hyung your problem. Do we need to kill someone?" Jun detached himself from Jeonghan and went back to Jihoon's side. Jihoon again, cuddled to him, and resting his head on the other's shoulder. "No, hyung. We are not gonna kill anyone. Well, maybe my Art History prof, but other than him, none." Jihoon looked at him and said, "how about Wonwoo?" 

"WONWOO?! JEON HOTTIE-AND-BRAINY WONWOO?! Oh lord, you like that asshole?!" Jun cannot look at Jeonghan, guilty of what he just said. "HE DID THIS TO MY BABY?! You know, I know his dorm room, his number, and his schedule.... do you want to ambush him? I can ask Cheol to help." The look on Jihoon's eyes sparkled. Jun was about to protest when Jihoon made way to his side of the bed, got something, and went back facing Jeonghan. "Hyung, I hate your cheating ass, but that's a great idea! Let's call Seungcheol hyung right now. OHHH ITS GONNA BE GOOD. Dont worry Jun, we'll--" "STOP. Okay. You, two, are crazy. This is just a damn crush. Nothing big... I guess. And, no. Dont involve

Seungcheol hyung in whatever Wonwoo-affairs. You know how he thinks he's giving this 'fatherly talk', and I ended sleeping or getting late in class, due to lack of sleep. So, no. I can deal with these stupid feelings." Jihoon ruffled Junhui's hair and mumbled 'g'nite' returning to his bed. Jeonghan decided to head back to his room, since 'Jun figured he wont be any use and there's no icecream'. 

 

The next days were hell for Jun, since it was finals week and he's a junior, everything is fast paced. They need to submit plates, submit their final thesis, and most of all, always see Wonwoo in his glorious state: studying in the library. Jun TRIED to focus on his revisions because it was not the time to oogle on Wonwoo, but he cant help but feel someone staring at him, and he's scared to look because he just want to assume it was Wonwoo, admiring him, but for him, maybe its just a creep. Cannot take anymore the distracting stare and the aura of Wonwoo, Jun decided it was better to continue his work in the coffee shop just outside the uni. He stood up and went straight through the door, looking forward, not even sparing a glance on the honor student. He quickened his steps when he passed on Wonwoo's table, but he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked at the hand holding his wrist to the face of the owner. Shocked engulfed his body. Wonwoo was looking up at him. Jun swallowed really hard, he was really praying that this was just a dream because he looked like someone who just came out of a zombie movie. Jun smiled and bowed, trying to get out of the grip, but Wonwoo tightened the hold, and tugged him gentle, making Jun bend until his eyes are same level with Wonwoo's. Jun couldnt help but get lost in his eyes. Those are eyes beautiful, he thought. Jun went back to his trance as he heard Wonwoo cleared his throat. 

"Uhhh, did you say something?" Jun's eyes slowly made it to Wonwoo's lips, trying to read whatever he's trying to say, because all he can hear is heart, rapidly beating. It was a mistake attempting lip reading Wonwoo because all he can think now is how soft his lips are, or is he a good kisser, or maybe--

"Wen Junhui, could you please focus? Im embarrassing myself here." He heard Wonwoo said. 

"Huh?" Was all Jun could reply, trying his best to focus again to Wonwoo. Having no sleep for a week and Wonwoo's face being close, how can he be in his right state of mind. 

Wonwoo sighed, he let go of Jun's wrist, and urged the other to sit down on the chair across him. Jun, missing the heat on his wrist, slowly went to the chair, pouting. 

Wonwoo leaned on the table, signaling Jun to do the same, and he did the same. 

"As I was saying. D-do you want to have lunch with me?" Wonwoo was staring intently to Jun, waiting for his reply. He never have done this, but he's taken interest with the older. All his unintentional cute actions, its hard to miss. 

Jun tried to process what Wonwoo just asked. Its impossible, right? Wonwoo is the impossible being, and now he is asking to go to lunch with him. Him, Wen Junhui, the zombie looking, as of now, an average student. No.... it cant--

"No? You dont want to got to lunch with me?" Wait what?

"What?" Jun looked shocked, saying a little louder for the library rules. Students hushed them, while the librarian in-charge gave them a glare. Jun lowered his head, feeling embarrassed about what just happened. 

Wonwoo looked confused. He thought that Jun was kind of interested in him. "Uh, I thought that you might be hungry and I just wanted to--"

"I mean, yes. I would like to go to lunch with you. That would be great." Jun tried his best not to squeal. No words can explain how excited he is. 

"Oh ok. Let me just fix my things, and we can go. Do want to go somewhere, or..." Jun got touched with how considerate Wonwoo is. He always wanted to try the newly opened restaurant that said to have a super-crazy-spicy flavored chicken, but it was outside the university and a 5 minute walk, he still needs to attend to his class at 2. 

"Uhhh, I have a class at 2, so I cant really think of any. Why not the cafe near the Baker Hall? The food is nice there." Both of them stood up and headed to the agreed place

 

\--

 

Jun hoped their first lunch would be a success. They'll be able to talk, finding their similarities, like their hobbies. But much to his dismay, they had to change the place where they'll eat because apparently, the place was swarmed with students. They both ended up in the University's cafeteria, not that Wonwoo minded. 

"Im sorry. I did not expect the cafe will be filled with students. I swear, it was a hidden gem...." Jun cant help but sulk. It was his, and the other architect blockmates' place. Not many knew that place. He was so ready to share something to Wonwoo, but then suddenly it was occupied by students he sure never really saw. 

"Hey, Junhui, its ok. I dont really care. Cafeteria food is still the best. And besides, its finals, of course students will find places where there's peace." Wonwoo wanted to pat Jun's back, wanting the other to feel at ease, but he retracted his hand, and place in his pocket. Not yet, he thought. 

 

When both got back to their seats with their food, the two were both quietly eating. Jun wanted to say something, but ended up closing his mouth, thinking that the other wanted eat in peace. Wonwoo, on the other, wanted to hear Jun talk. It was nice hearing his voice, like a lullaby in his ears. He cleared his throat, easing the awkwardness between them. "So..." Jun looked at him, expectantly. Will Wonwoo give his number? Will Wonwoo offer his food? These thoughts were filled in Junhui's mind. "Yes, I would love too!" Jun said too quickly, too late to take back what he said. And suddenly he heard Wonwoo, "Ok! Great! So see you on Saturday?" 

"Wait, what?" Jun needs to fix his habit of thinking out loud too much. Wonwoo just smiled and repeated the same question, "I said, would like to study together for our final exam in Com Arch? I could help you." Jun did not believe he's having a study (date) with Jeon Wonwoo. THE Jeon Wonwoo. Jun suddenly felt his voice left him. He just nodded and continued eating. Now, he cant wait for Saturday to come. 

On the other side of the table, Wonwoo cant help smile at the innocent man infront of him. Maybe its not a bad a idea to try after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The architect, the CEO, and the kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT UPDATE HUHUHUHUH  
> I was supposed to post this last week, but my work is being a bitch  
> So, to hype myself for Ideal Cut in MNL, here it is!!!

**After 11 years....... PRESENT**

 

"Jeon Jeongin, Im gonna be late!" 

"I KNOW. IM JUST TYING MY SHOES, DAD. Jeez." Voices can be heard all over the house. Wonwoo was waiting by the door, as he kept looking at his watch. "Jeongin-ah, I will seriously leave you here. I have a board meeting and another meeting with an Architect. DO YOU WANT ME STOP PROVIDING FOOD ON THE TABLE?!" Jeongin rolled his eyes, sighing, and jog his way to his dad, Jeon Wonwoo. "Ok. Im ready. Let's go and meet the architect." Jeongin grinned at him, trying his best not to get on his bad side early morning. 

The Jeons arrived in the company, 5 minutes before the board meeting. Jeongin kept reminding his dad that he owns the company and its ok to be late. "Jeongin-ah. If I keep on getting late, I'll set a bad example to my employees." 

"I know, dad. But you'll set a bad example, too, if you dont fix your tie. You look like a mess." Wonwoo can't help but just surrender to the younger, while he was fixing his attire. "Better now, Jeongin-ah?"

Jeongin smiled widely, "much better. Now, go and you'll be late. I'll just be in your office... waiting... again." Wonwoo gave him a small pat on the head, and went inside the board room.

 

The company was already familiar to Jeongin. All the walls and tiles, even the number of glass in the building. Walking to his father's office, there he saw a man, not so familiar to him. He can tell all the staffs' names and faces, even when his eyes closed, all except the man just outside his father's office. He was looking at the pictures hanged on the wall, like how people marvel at the arts in a museum. Slowly, he approached the man, and the nearer he gets, he was more he saw the man somewhere, but he can't help but awe at the man's features; his doe eyes, the sharpness of his nose, and those plump lips... he's positive this man is a model, since the company needed a face. Realizing that he was staring too much, he cleared his throat, and the man looked at him. He bowed, being the respectful son of Jeon Wonwoo, and so did he. 

 

"Mister, why are you looking at my father's pictures with adoration?" The man was taken back. 

 

He looked at Jeongin, confused with just what he heard. "F-father?"

He nodded.

"Jeon Wonwoo is your father?" The man asked again, not believing the boy. 

"Yes, mister????"

"Please, just don't call me mister... My name is Wen Junhui. The company contacted. I'm the architect." The man, Wen Junhui, gave him the sweetest smile. 

_ Wen Junhui... why does that name seems familiar?  _ The younger thought. Junhui, on the other hand, was looking at the boy, can't help but notice the similarity of his features and Wonwoo's. 

_ Hmm... so he got married... that's... nice. At least he got his happy ending; his dream gaming company and a family.  _

_ Wen Junhui. Wen Junhui. Junhui. Junnie? _ "AH! Junnie!"' Both of them snapped them to reality. 

"Y-yes?" Jun was looking at him with wide eyes. 

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful. I haven't really introduced myself. I am Jeon Jeongin, son of Jeon-- ah. I need to inform him you are here." 

Jun began panicking inside. He told himself he's strong enough to do this, and he needed to do this because his firm is counting on him. Yet, he can't help but get nervous.

"Uh, J-Jeongin-ah, I don't mind waiting. I was told that Mr. Jeon is having a board meeting. I'm not in a hurry."

Jeongin shook his head. Its been way too long and prolonging this might be too late.

"My father is a busy man. This can't wait any longer. He waited too long already." 

Jun, thinking that Jeongin was talking about the company's branching out, he sighed and just let the boy message his father.

_< <<< Dad. The architect is here._

 

_ >>>> Jeongin-ah, Im in a meeting, Im sure he'll understand.  _

_          Let the secretary bring him snacks and food to eat.  _

_< <<<<<< Aren't you going to ask his name? _

_                                                                                                                       Its common courtesy. You've kept saying,  _

_                                                                                                                "the architect this, the architect that.. he has a name, father.  _

 

_ >>>>>>>> Alright, Jeongin. What's his name.  _

 

Jeongin smiled at himself.  _ Finally _ , he said to himself. Looking at Junhui, and giving him a smile, the older but feel shy.

 

_< <<<<<<<< Wen Junhui_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not supposed to post another fic since I haven't even updated my JeongHoon fic, but, Im sorry I had to. I love my cat family. Hahahaha  
> Im a slow writer, but I hope you can wait patiently.  
> Comments are highly appreciated, so I can interact with you guys!


End file.
